Tavarok
|instance=Mana-Tombs }} Tavarok is the second boss of Mana-Tombs in Auchindoun. He is a light-blue colossus and can convert void energies into crystalline structures. Tavarok was summoned by Pathaleon the Calculator, who took his orders from Kael'thas Sunstrider. This colossus had to gather the arcane energies from beneath the Mana Tombs. However, it was this energy that transformed Tavarok, losing the red-tinged corruption of Pathaleon's influence. The light-blue colossus has now gained his free will and is eager to use it against all who oppose him. Attacks and abilities *'Melee': Does about 250-400 damage on each hit. *'Earthquake': Does 919 to 1181 damage every one second for three seconds to all targets within 35 yards of Tavarok. The ability also stuns the targets. It has a six second cooldown. *'Crystal Prison': Cast on a random target and stuns the target. The ability deals damage equal to 10% of the target's life every second for five seconds for a total of 50%. It has a six second cooldown. Even level 80 players can be easily killed by this ability. *'Arcing Smash': (heroic). Damages targets in a cone in front of Tavarok. The ability hits the target for 125% weapon damage. Strategy This is a straightforward tank-and-spank encounter requiring little to no mobility from the party. No special positioning is required except for possibly ranged and healing classes; they should attack and heal from as far away as possible. Tavarok will occasionally cast Earthquake. This ability stuns players in a 35 yard radius from it while also inflicting approximately 800 physical damage every 1 second for 3 seconds. Ranged classes are able to out-range the ability. If necessary, step further out of range from Tavarok to bandage. Tavarok will also cast Crystal Prison, which immobilizes a single target while dealing damage equal to 10% of that target's health every 1 second for 5 seconds; it has a 60 yard range and players should not attempt to out-range it. Party members should keep their health above 50% in the off-chance they are unable to receive heals. If the main healer is affected, then any extra healers, if available, should be ready to heal. When Tavarok is killed, it can be mined. It can yield 4-8 and various gems, as well as . Heroic strategy Tavarok retains the same abilities on Heroic mode as it does on Normal, but has Arcing Smash and deals more physical melee damage. Arcing Smash inflicts damage to players in a frontal cone in front of Tavarok. Excluding the tank, melee classes should attack from behind Tavarok to avoid the attack. Otherwise, the strategy is the same as on Normal. Arcing Smash appears to have an extremely wide damage range; an appropriately-geared Warrior can take normal (non-crushing, non-critical) hits from it for over 11,000 damage! Be sure to keep the tank topped off as much as possible, and keep HOT effects up so that a sudden spike in damage does not cause them to die. Arcing Smash can be dodged and parried, and is mitigated by armor. If your tank does not have at least 12,000HP, you are at serious risk of being 1-shotted if you are unlucky. Loot ;Mining products *4-8 *1-2 *3-6 External links ;Old *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUcbG4mQDNw Category:Bosses Category:Burning Crusade Category:Colossi Category:Mana-Tombs mobs